The present invention relates to bathroom or laundry rails. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a telescopic rail that can be fixed at both ends to bathroom, laundry or kitchen wall tiles using suction cup fastening devices.
It is of course known to attach bathroom rails to bathroom walls using fixtures at each end of the rail. These fixtures are permanently attached to the bathroom wall by screws, tile adhesive and/or other known means. A problem exists in small bathrooms for example, where there is little room for handrails. It might be desirable for example to temporarily attach a rail to tiles above a bath tub and/or within a shower recess—say for the purpose of attaching clothes to hang and dry. A permanent fixture in such a location would be inconvenient for general use of the shower recess and/or bath tub.